Returned
by rainbowlife
Summary: Olivia is left at a hospital after missing for two days. Now she has to fight to remember what happened to her so the SVU crew can catch who took her. EO for those who are interested. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've been a fan of SVU for some time now, but this is the first fanfiction I've gotten around to writing. I've written fanfiction in other genres (Star Wars, Dark Angel, and a few others), but that was years ago, so I wanted to try my hand at a more "realistic" fandom. I'm writing it as I go, so hopefully the story works out lol Also, Olivia and Elliot are married in my story and I feel Olivia would take Elliot's last name, but hyphenate it with hers, so she's still "Detective Benson." Sorry if it gets confusing.**

**Please let me know what you think – I love feedback and cherish it. **

Returned

Chapter 1

She let out a pained groan as she rolled onto her back. As consciousness returned, she could feel cuts and bruises littering her body. Slowly, she worked on opening her eyes, feeling the left one was slightly swollen. Reaching up, she touched her cheek and winced at the feeling of stitches. Glancing around the curtained room, she attempted to sit up, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"Olivia?" She relaxed against the pillows on the hospital bed again and turned her head to the right. Elliot Stabler rose from his chair, sitting on the edge of her bed, and took her hand into his own. Leaning in, he kissed her lightly and she kissed him back, slightly caught off-guard. "I am so glad to see you. How do you feel?"

Olivia Benson-Stabler furrowed her brow and blinked a few times. "Okay, I guess. Sore. What happened?"

Elliot tried to hide his frown. "I was hoping you could tell me. You were brought here last night and you've been in and out of it since, but you've been missing for two days."

"Missing?" She could not figure out what he was talking about.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to remember something. "I remember eating Chinese food at our apartment with you. We ate dinner, then watched some movie about vampires… and that's all I remember." Her voice started to show signs of panic and Elliot squeezed her hand. "How did I end up here?"

"You were left outside of the hospital – we were out following a few leads. We left your information at area hospitals and a doctor called me immediately after they found you."

Before she could ask another question, the curtain moved aside and a doctor stepped up to her bed while glancing down at a chart. She smiled at the pair on the hospital bed and focused on Olivia. "Detective Benson, I'm Dr. Wilson, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. Confused. Do you know what happened to me?"

"I'm afraid not. I was one of the two doctors who found you, but we couldn't determine anything that had happened."

"What about her injuries?" Elliot asked.

"Of course. Detective –"

"Please, call me Olivia."

"Olivia – you have two cuts which required stitches, one on your cheek and one near your collarbone. You have two bruised ribs and some minor cuts and bruises, but overall you're going to be fine."

"Why can't I remember what happened?" Olivia asked softly.

Dr. Wilson closed the chat and crossed her arms. "That I can't tell you. Nothing showed up in the toxscreen we ran, so I would say that your memory will begin to return over time. It's possible you've simply repressed whatever happened. We're going to keep you overnight, but if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call the nurse's station. Did you have any other questions?" Olivia shook her head and Dr. Wilson nodded. "Let me know if you think of any."

"Thank you," Elliot said as Dr. Wilson left through the curtains. He turned back to his wife, who was staring off into space. "Liv?" She didn't make any motion that she had heard him. Elliot leaned in a bit and said, "Baby, are you okay?"

Olivia slowly nodded her head affirmatively. "I just wish I could remember," she said softly. Tears refusing to fall, she easily fell into Elliot's inviting embrace, resting her body against his chest.

He held her tightly and placed a quick kiss against her temple. "I know, I know. You'll remember and then we'll find the bastard who did this to you."

After two days in the hospital, Olivia was released. Casey, Munch, Fin, and Cragen had all been by to visit and ask questions, trying to spark her memory. She still hadn't remembered a thing from when she was missing. Dr. Wilson could find no reason to keep her any longer and, much to Olivia's excitement, let her go.

That night, the night air kept the bedroom temperature low, forcing the sleeping couple to find warmth in each other's arms. Flowing curtains in front of the window created dark shadows on the bedspread with the help of a street lamp.

As a police car screamed down the street outside their window, Elliot's eyes shot open. His eyes darted around the dark room and finally rested on the sleeping form of his wife. Her tiny, yet strong, form was engulfed and protected by Elliot's body and the fluffy comforter, making him almost forget the last few days had happened. Still, the stitched cuts and healing bruises did not allow him to think that way for long. The alarm clock's red numbers told him it was just after 5am. Knowing he and Olivia would have to wake up in less than an hour to get ready for work, he slowly untangled himself from Olivia's body and climbed out of bed.

As Elliot disappeared into the kitchen, Olivia began tossing and turning. Images flashed before her mind's eye. Firewood, lemonade, a flowering bush. Suddenly, the sensation of being underwater took over her body. The sheets became waves as she fought for air. She kicked and kicked, sending the throw-blanket at the end of their bed to the ground, when her eyes opened and she gasped for breath. As she looked around the room, she saw the walls of a log cabin and fresh flowers on shelves with books. In that instant, she knew. Horror gripped her heart and she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed.

Seconds later, Olivia felt a hand on her arm and she opened her eyes, preparing to scream once again. Elliot's worried eyes met her terrified ones and she swallowed her scream. Looking around, she saw the bedroom she had fallen asleep in - far away from being a log cabin.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. She shook her head and pulled away from his touch, climbing out of bed. "Please, talk to me," he pleaded.

"I remember," she said softly. "Log cabin… lemonade. He always offered me lemonade."

"Who did, baby?" She was starring off into thin air and part of Elliot thought she might still be asleep.

She was silent for a moment, almost like she was waiting for the answer herself. "My rapist," she whispered. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground as though the realization was too heavy for her body to support. She pressed her back to the wall and brought her knees to her chest, never looking at Elliot.

As her statement resonated in his mind, his blood began to boil. Some perv had violated Olivia and they had no idea who he was. So many emotions sent him in so many different ways. He immediately wondered how the hospital visit hadn't turned up any sign of vaginal trauma, but pushed those thoughts aside to care for Olivia. Elliot stepped over and reached out to touch Olivia's arm. He tried not to feel hurt when she flinched away – his training told him she didn't see her husband – just a man who could hurt her.

He stood and walked over to his nightstand, and grabbed his cell phone. Keeping an eye on Olivia, he dialed 911. "This is Detective Stabler from Manhattan SVU, my badge number…"

Olivia heard nothing as Elliot called for an ambulance. Images from the two days being held captive raced through her head, certain things clearer than others. She did remember pain and flower. He kept bringing her flowers. Why couldn't she remember his face?

She looked up from the floor when she heard the EMTs enter the apartment. She could hear Elliot barking out orders and telling them she was in shock. Elliot and an EMT personnel walked in the bedroom and the EMT woman walked over to Olivia, crouching down to eye level.

"Detective Benson, can you hear me?" Olivia nodded silently. "Okay, my name is Karen and we're going to take you to the hospital. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Olivia responded. Before Karen could call the stretcher in, Olivia continued, "But I can walk out to the ambulance."

Karen glanced up at Elliot who simply shrugged before she agreed. She helped Olivia stand up and Elliot and Karen's partner followed them out of the apartment complex. Elliot climbed into the back of the ambulance, sitting as close to Olivia as possible without making her uncomfortable. They rode in silence, Elliot slightly more concerned when Olivia kept her eyes shut for a majority of the trip. He worked so hard to protect her and for what? Some perp to break that bubble and attack her?

Soon the ambulance stopped and the doors were opened for Karen, Elliot, and Olivia. A wheelchair was waiting for them and Olivia took the seat without objections.

While a nurse got Olivia settled in a hospital bed, Elliot made a phone call to Captain Cragen telling him Olivia was in the hospital, leaving the details for when they were face-to-face.

"Detective Stabler?" Elliot ended the call with Cragen, the Captain promising to be at the hospital in thirty minutes, and spun around to face the nurse outside Olivia's curtain. "Your wife is asking for you."

His heart leapt in his chest, thrilled she wanted to speak to him again. Still, Elliot had not had time to process Olivia's revelation and he only prayed he could handle anything she wanted to discuss without going crazy.

**Please leave me feedback and let me know I should continue this**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really have no idea where I'm going with this lol Hopefully it'll all work out. I'm trying real hard to keep Elliot and Olivia in character as much as possible for it being set in the future – I'm not a fan of portraying Olivia as a helpless victim since she's one of the strongest female characters on television. Still, she is a woman and I don't want to downplay the after-effects of sexual assault. Let me know what you think – feel free to e-mail me with any suggestions/comments/encouragements, etc. Thanks.**

Returned

Chapter 2

Elliot pulled the curtain aside to allow himself entrance into the curtained area Olivia rested in. She smiled when he walked in, giving Elliot hope that pushing him away earlier had only been a knee-jerk reaction. He glanced around quickly and not finding a chair or stool, opted to simply stand close to Olivia's bed and take her hand into his.

"Hey, sweetie," he said softly. Elliot leaned over and kissed her, his lips lingering a bit. Olivia sat up a little more to deepen the kiss, but only for a second. She pulled away and smiled before looking down at their joined hands.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Olivia spoke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't – I mean, if I had known…"

"It's okay, Liv." She shifted a bit and he sat on the offered portion of her bed, squeezing her hand. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that." She nodded.

"They did the rape kit and a full exam."

Elliot nodded slowly, taking everything in. "I thought, when they found you, they did an exam."

Olivia let out a quick laugh. "So did I." She shrugged and then dropped her shoulders, leaning heavily against the pillow. "I don't know, El. Maybe they were checking on the bruises… I didn't ask a lot of questions."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her once more. "It's okay. We'll figure it all out. Has the rape kit come back?" She shook her head. "Is someone from the squad coming to take your statement?"

"They said Cragen was on his way." She paused and looked into Elliot's eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him what happened. He's like a father to me." Before he could respond, she continued on. "Will you stay with me when he gets here. I just – I don't want to be by myself and…"

"Liv, of course I'll stay. If I could take the report for you, I would."

"I know."

"Detective Stabler?" Elliot turned around and saw a young doctor standing at the curtain. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

He looked back at Olivia who wore a confused expression and then nodded. Elliot got up and followed the doctor out. "Is this about Olivia?" he asked the moment the curtain separated them from his wife.

The doctor nodded. "It turns out that our preliminary exam was not as thorough as it should have been. We found something thing on her body today. Detective Stabler, does Detective Benson have any tattoos?"

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "No, why?"

"We've found a marking on Detective Benson's lower back."

"What kind of marking?"

The doctor pulled a picture out of the file folder she was holding and handed it to Elliot. He immediately looked away, composing himself. "It's relatively small, found in the middle of her lower back. Most of the time when we get these, the markings are much larger, but perhaps this will help narrow down suspects."

"Thanks. Have you told Olivia about this?"

"No. Would you like me to?"

"No, no. I'll do it." The doctor walked away, quickly commenting on the rape kit being finished soon. Elliot looked down at the picture in his hand. Every inch of Olivia's body was memorized in Elliot's mind, but this picture showed a back he didn't recognize. Carved into the ivory, smooth skin of Olivia Benson was the word MINE. It was slightly scabbed and Elliot feared it would leave a scar.

Taking a deep breath, Elliot looked up, preparing to reenter Olivia's curtained room, but instead came face-to-face with Captain Cragen. "How is she?"

"She's alright. Except I have to go break some news to her."

"What kind of news?"

Elliot showed the picture to Cragen. "The doctors found this when they did her exam today." He saw Cragen's eyes widen at the sight. "It's not large, but I want to get it to Munch and Fin asap so they can work on putting together a profile and we can find this bastard."

"I'll put it with her statement. Ready to go in?" Elliot pulled back the curtain and Cregan walked in, with Elliot close behind.

"Hey, Captain," Olivia greeted, trying to keep spirits up.

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia shrugged. "Fine. A little tired and ready to go home, but I'm alright."

"Olivia, I need to talk to you about something that the doctors found," Elliot said softly. She looked at him, confused, and he continued on. "Whoever did this to you left a mark on your back." She looked so confused and, suddenly, scared. "Do you remember that at all?" She shook her head, unable to speak. Elliot stepped closer to the bed and handed the picture to Olivia.

She gasped in shock and immediately reached around to her back. Her arm pulled away as though it had been burnt the moment she touched the raised skin. Horror was etched across her face and Elliot sat down on the bed, waiting for her to reach out to him. "Why is this happening to me?" she asked softly.

Cragen re-announced his presence by stepping forward. "There's no rhyme or reason to it, Olivia, but we can help you."

"Let's get the questioning over with," she said.

"Liv, maybe we should wait and do this tomorrow…"

"No. I want to know who did this to me and that won't happen until I talk about it."

Cragen pulled out his notebook and a tape recorder and sat on a doctor's stool near her bed. "Whenever you're ready."

Olivia sat up a little more and took a deep breath. "I don't remember much from my two day disappearance, but slowly things are starting to return." She reached over and grabbed Elliot's hand, plunging forward into her memories.


End file.
